historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sassanid Persian Empire
The Persian Empire was founded in AD224, and has fared rather well due to its geographical position directly between the Roman Empire, the Chinese Imperial Union, and later the Xanjin Technologist Imperium. Early History The empires of Persia date back to 558BC (the Achaemenid and Parthian empires), but the Sassanid Empire, also referred to as the Neo-Persian Empire or the Second Persian Empire, was not founded until AD224. In the real world the Sassanid Persian Empire sat between the Roman Empire (and later the much smaller Byzantine Empire) and the nations of the East. As the Roman Empire continued to decline the Persians led a number of successful campaigns against the Romans, securing a lot of terratory to the west. However, centuries of campaigns and expansion eventually left the Persian treasury bankrupt. With a collapsing economy, the empire was invaded by Arabs and was finally taken over in AD651. However, Rome is a lot more powerful in the Romanum universes, deterring an invasion to the west by the Persians. Instead, all that the Persians could to was take advantage of the Silk Road, a trade route that connected Rome to the East; taking advantage of the Roman desire for silk and the Chinese desire for knowlege, strange animals and priceless artefacts. As the economy expanded the Persian Empire expanded; but this time it was a gradual economic expansion rather than a conquest and took advantage of the easy pickings to the north and east (which were largely tribal or occupied by small kingdoms at the time - many of these kingdoms became vassals to the Persian Empire). Greater economic integrity, along with the presence of the Xanjin Technologist Imperium in Arabia, prevented the fall of the Sassanid Persian Empire at the hands of the Arabs. Government Despite for many centuries being an absolute monarchy, even in its early years the Sassanid Persian Empire was run by a powerful bureaucracy that co-ordinated most of the agriculture, technological development and urban planning in the Persian Empire. The bureaucracy was originally headed by the Vuzorg Farmadar, the Iran Spahbod, the Mobadan, the Ho Tokhshan Bod and the Vastrioshansalar; who were the Vice-Chancellor, the Commander-in-Chief, Chief Priest, head of the Traders and Merchants Syndicate and the Minister of Agriculture respectively. As the Persians expanded down the Silk Road into northern India a lot of Indian literature was translated into Middle Persian. Meanwhile, Persia was actively exchanging advisors and scholars to work in each other's governments (there were no less than 13 Persian embassies in China). Further, Muslim Arabs displaced by the later expansion of the Xanjin Technologist Imperium also found their way into high places in the Persian bureaucracy. By the 8th century AD Persia had gradually transitioned from being a commecial trading empire to a knowledge trading empire. For many centuries Persia became a great centre of knowledge in the world; home to many great schools where scholars from Europe, Asia and even Africa would come to study and discuss theories. The many Persian Shahanshah (King of Kings) would try to bolster their prestigue and image with foreign courts by ordering the building of great libraries and universities (dedicated to themselves, of course). Traditionally the choosing of the Persian Shahanshah would be strictly hereditary, and even if there was no heir to the throne the bureaucracy had to choose a new new Shahanshah from the royal family. However, in AD1597, for the first time in history, there was no royal family left to choose from. Over the centuries the power of the monarchy had waned as the already powerful bureaucracy gained more and more influence, so in AD1597 they took a bold step; breaking tradition, the bureaucracy appointed the Chancellor as the new monarch; the Persian Empire effectively bacame a republic. This move actually had considerable support from the various educational institutions of the empire, which always had a lot of influence over the Chancellor (in the Persian bureaucracy, the Chancellor was a Chancellor of education, rather than commerce). Of course, there were many (especially claimants to the throne) who were not so happy and even tried to lead an army against the Chancellor - this was no good, as the Head of the very powerful Traders and Merchants Syndicate also supported the Chancellor. Technocracy With the Chancellor and the bureaucracy now in control, the influence of foreign politicians (who were still exchanged into and out of the bureaucracy) on internal affairs only grew, so in retrospect it is not surprising that after AD1922 the Russian Revolution spread quickly to the highest tiers of government. This was a big problem in the bureaucracy as many smaller countries had already been absorbed into the USSR, and the USSR was definitely determined to gain access to Persian oil. The Chancellor needed a solution that would preserve the Persian Empire but please the communist USSR. This solution came from politicians from the Xanjin Technologist Imperium, who had partially tried out the idea of technocracy for a while. Technocracy was considered non-capitalist and its proponents often criticised market economies and the price system; further, technocracy put more power in the hands of teachers, scholars, scientists and engineers. In short, the system seemed in the best interests of everyone involved. The decision was made in AD1923 and the transition to a technocracy took 14 years. The bureaucracy became National Control, while the Chancellor (elected by National Control) became the Director-General. The Persian Empire became a full technocracy in AD1937. Today Today much of the Persian population lives in large cities (especially in resorts around the Caspian Sea) but there is still a significant rural population. In an effort to free up open spaces National Control is enforcing population controls and limiting immigration. However, if a person shows that they are a specialist or particularly talented at a certain subject (especially in science, technology, engineering or maths), not only do they get to jump to the front of the queue for visas, but they are enticed with lucrative grants and benefits. National Control is also working to inprove the quality of living, as well as the cultural and entertainment value, of the Persian Empire to hold as many scientists and specialists in the country as possible. Over half of all students in the empire are foreign. International Relations Due to its historical nature as a hub of international trade and a crossroads between Europe, Asia and Africa, the Persian Empire is a keen player in global politics. Many Persian technocrats are 'imported' from other countries. Though Persia's commercial influence has dropped off over the last century, the country still heavily funds international work in academia and the secret services. Roman Empire Although, like the Chinese Empire, the Roman Empire is regarded as an 'old friend' by the Persians, and the two empires still have many economic ties, relations between the Romans and Persians have strained recently. This is because the Romans are not taking kindly to the Persians 'stealing' Roman academics or, even worse, selling oil to the Greeks. This has made some people weary, and Persian diplomats are working hard to try to prevent Persia from getting on the wrong side of the most powerful empire in the world. New Greek Empire The Persian Empire only recently started interacting with the New Greek Empire, and is working to improve trade relations with the Greeks (something some say Persia should have been trying to do ever since the Greeks spread further into Europe, effectively replacing Rome on Persia's western border). Currently, the New Greek Empire is the largest consumer of Persian oil. It is unknown how closely the two empires co-operate scientifically. Chinese Imperial Union The Persians regard the Chinese as 'old friends,' due to the history of trade between the two nations. Despite Persia's interests being diverted to other countries in modern times the two countries are still closely linked economically and many of the technocrats in the Persian government are from China. United Soviet Socialist Republics The USSR was what caused the Persian Empire to become a technocracy in the first place (the Persian government did this to prevent the Russian revolution from spreading into their lands). The USSR is therefore on good terms with the Persians and many political and educational exchanges take place between the two countries, joint projects have stopped the USSR from completely separating itself from Persia but have also caused a 'brain drian,' in which Societ scientists are moving permanently to Persia. Xanjin Technologist Imperium Relations between Persia and the Xanjin Technologist Imperium only started to warm after Persia became a technocracy. The Persian government reagards the two countries as having many shared interests. However, the Persians are working to entice many Xanjin scientists and academics to work in Persia, promising better facilities, large research grants and prioritised visas (much as is being done with the USSR). In the media there is often competition between the Persians and the Xanjin over who is the greatest science superpower. The NRS (National Research Sequence) does not participate in this "publicity squabble." Sons of Darius Traditionalist Malitia The Sons of Darius Traditionalist Malitia are in a confusing situation with the Persian Empire. On one hand, their allies, the Xanjin Technologist Imperium, work closely with the Persians; on the other hand, their bitter enemies, the New Greek Empire, receives most of its oil from Persia. Due to the Persian origins of both empires, there is also some stereotyping in the two nations' media (there was almost a political incident when a Persian news division referred to the Sassanid Persian Empire as the "motherland" of the Sons of Darius Traditionalist Malitia; the Sons of Darius were quick to comment that the Old Persian Empire and the Sassanid Persian Empire were completely separate nations). Scandanavian Union The Persian Empire has had little direct interaction with the Scandanavian Union, though there has been talk in the Persian government of 'tapping' the Scandanavian Union of its most gifted students to take to 'better schools' in Persia. A program is expected to begin soon. The Xanj Project The Sassanid Persian Empire is currently in a very delicate political situation. There is a growing conflict between the New Greek Empire and many other empires, yet Persia has deals with both sides. Many say that Persia cannot be trusted, as it was actually the Old Persian Empire (rather than the much younger ''Sassanid ''Persian Empire) that was present at the Nexus, not to mention the considerable social change that took place in Persia after the formation of the USSR. Even more concerning is the fact that Persia freely sells oil to the New Greek Empire; further, in an attempt to improve diplomatic relations the Persians have even allowed some New Greeks to become technocrats in the Persian government. National Control (the Sassanid Persian government) refuses to comment on its decision to increase funding to the NCS (National Constabulary Sequence - in charge of Policing, Espionage and the Armed Forces) and denies any involvement in attempts to infiltrate the Xanj Project. The Director-General has similarly refused to comment. Many Persian scholars approve of the New Greek form of government, and their views are potected by Persian free speech laws. On the other side of the coin, most of Persia's diplomatic interaction is still with the Xanjin Technologist Imperium, the Chinese Imperial Union and the Roman Empire (in that order). The three empires have significant influence over National Control and therefore the Sassanid Persian Empire is paradoxically inclined to denounce the New Greek Empire. The Persian Empire is also eager to give academic and financial support to its "associates" and is pushing to get as many of its scientists into the Xanj Project (and other projects) as possible. The Sassanid Persian Empire has had a long history of peace and trade with Rome, China and the Xanjin which stretches back many centuries. In conclusion, the Sassanid Persian Empire has found itself caught between two powerful and volatile sides in what could come to be one of the most pivotal conflicts in modern history! Nobody knows exactly what to think about the Persians, who are currently acting as uneasy moderators between the New Greek Empire and the rest of the world (similar to how the China acts as a moderator between North Korea and other countries in the Real World). Category:Factions Category:Romanum Universes Category:Romanum 01 Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Technates Category:Sassanid Persian Empire Category:Quadruple Alliance members